Labs
by Soyna
Summary: Reno really should know better than to eat anything that is found in the labs and now Sephiroth has to take care of him.


**LABS**

* * *

**By**: Albedosreqium / Soyna  
**Setting:** Crisis Core  
**Rating, Genre and Warnings**: M / Drugs and Smexy stuff and pissed off lovers (redheads are a riot).  
**Disclaimer: **All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Summary and Additional Information: **___This is Beta'd by Vietta. Thanks dear for you Sephiroth and Reno expertise._

* * *

He hated that the Turk's followed him. It wasn't all the time but it was frequent enough to be annoying. He preferred it when Tseng was the one that was following him. Tseng was subtle about things and was hardly noticeable. Rude was also a nice, quiet, silent, follower and he usually stood far back and hardly moved.

Reno was a different story.

Reno seemed to thrive on annoying him and today was not a day to try his patience.

He had to visit his father in the labs for his monthly blood work and physical evaluation. He wished he didn't have to go down there but it was an expectation of his employer and his father. He doubted very much that Hojo really cared about anything more than ensuring the fact that his experiment was still performing within the parameters required.

"Yo, this place is boring," Reno whined. "I wanna do something more interestin'."

Sephiroth tried to ignore the Turk.

"You do this every month. Wouldn't they have found somethin' wrong by now?"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the annoying redhead as he twirled around in Hojo's chair. There was nothing he could do to get rid of him. "Don't touch anything." He warned before he went to go deal with his father.

* * *

Reno was horribly bored and very hungry. When one of the lab geeks came in and placed a box of very yummy looking pastries on Hojo's desk, his mouth was absolutely watering at the smell of the freshly baked sprinkle covered doughnuts.

The Hojo copycat, who was in serious need of his own style, told him not to touch it. He frowned but refrained … at first.

But the other lab coats kept coming in and taking some of the delicious looking icing covered pastries and they didn't offer him a single one.

And he was hungry. Sephiroth was taking too long to get his tests done and they smelled so good. His stomach was rumbling in protest.

There were at least two dozen in the box and Reno was certain they wouldn't miss one.

* * *

Sephiroth returned to where his father's desk and sighed heavily at the sight of the sleeping Turk. He heard his father tsk loudly beside him. "What did that Turk think he was doing?"

Reno had his head thrown back and he was snoring slightly. He was nearly falling out of the chair with a half eaten doughnut in his hand and green sprinkles on his chin. Sephiroth's eye went to the box on the desk and he couldn't help but sigh. He knew what the box was full of. The baking was how Hojo concealed the medicines so they would be easier to give to unknowing experiments. I had worked on him until he was twelve and had seen the similar baking being feed to other experiments.

"He should know better than to touch anything that is in the lab! What a fool," Hojo scoffed as he kicked at the redhead's foot. The kick made the Turk to slide out of the chair and fall in a lump on the floor. "He is supposed to be watching you, so you take care of him."

Sephiroth looked at his father to see if he was serious. Hojo did not joke and he did not like the frown that he received. "Shouldn't you be concerned about him overdosing?" he asked.

He received a scoff. "He will be fine. He just needs to sleep if off and maybe take something for the headache he is going to develop later. I highly doubt he will have any other side effects. Besides, he's not my problem." Hojo grabbed a clip board off the desk and left the area.

Sephiroth had to think about his choices for a moment. He could leave Reno on the lab floor like that and then he would have an afternoon free of being watched. He would have time to be alone, which was a rarity and something to be savoured. Reno gave out a small snore and shifted uncomfortably on the floor. He was lying twisted around the chair that he had just fallen out of.

"Is that the new subject?"

Sephiroth turned to see one of the lab technologists looking down at the fallen Turk. As much as he disliked the Turk following him, and revelled in the pleasant thoughts of being alone for a couple of hours, he couldn't leave the redhead in the hands of the scientists.

"No," Sephiroth said, "He's not." He just had no idea what he was going to do with him as he knelt down and tried to figure out how to pick up the Turk.

As he left the lab, with the light Turk huddled in his arms and the redhead's hair brushing against his chest, he tried to figure out what to do with the menace.

He had work to do. He was supposed to go back to his office and Genesis had made plans for them to see yet another showing of Loveless and was supposed to provide the man dinner before they went. He couldn't take the Turk home as he had no idea where the Turk lived and he wasn't about to call another Turk to ask.

He walked with the surprisingly light man cuddled to his chest and knew he would regret the decision that he was going to make. The only choice he knew of where he wasn't going to be seen or asked questions; was to take him back to his loft until the man recovered.

He went to the elevator, jostling the Turk to press the button and punch in the code for the SOLDIER residence floor. Everyone else would be out at this time of day, so he wouldn't be seen.

Reno gave a small groan and stirred slightly as he was jostled. He would throw the man on the couch and then do his work from his laptop. It wouldn't be the first time that he had gone from the labs straight to his apartment, even though he did not feel ill from his usual vitamin shots this time around.

The elevator started to move and so did one of Reno's hands. Sephiroth was a little startled by the hand that brushed up underneath his leather straps in the center of his chest and clutched them tightly. Reno mumbled something in his sleep and seemed to nestle into him.

Sephiroth let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Reno's hands tugged on the straps a little harder. He was beginning to think that it would have been better to leave the Turk back in the lab.

"You're warm," Reno muttered and buried his head against Sephiroth's chest. Reno's voice was slurred and groggy. He realized that Reno was shivering and he found himself pulling the redhead closer to him. Sephiroth caught himself cringing at the chemical smell that was that was coming off his skin. Reno was feeling a bit clammy and Sephiroth was beginning to wonder if it was because of the drug laced confection that he ate earlier.

After all, anything could happen when it came to the tricks his father often pulled. Sephiroth was well aware of the odd side effects that could be brought about when you were the brunt of various concoctions that Hojo was always developing and changing.

The elevator opened and he was grateful to see that the hall was empty as he carried the Turk down it. The hand wrapped around his straps was very distracting.

He had to get the Turk away from him.

He had to get out the body of his arms before he started to have thoughts of corrupting it. Reno whispered. "I'm cold." He felt the Turk shiver in his arms and his teeth actually started to chatter.

He hoped Reno wasn't having any bad side effects from what he had eaten. Sephiroth hurried to the door of his apartment and reached into his pocket to pull out his key card. Reno continued to shiver in his arms and he pressed his cold sweaty hands against Sephiroth's chest, raking them down to his belly in a very distracting way. He could see sweat beading on Reno's brow and the tattoos under his cheeks seemed to be glowing.

He quickly walked into the apartment and tried to set Reno down. "You need to stand," Sephiroth said but the Turk just slumped against him, wrapping weak arms around his waist. Sephiroth had to hold him upright and the position pressed him against his chest.

Reno was shivering and his fingers were shaking as he brushed them against his chest. "You smell nice," Reno muttered before he did something that Sephiroth did not expect. Reno licked him. "You taste nice too."

Sephiroth calmed himself from the unexpected touch. It was just the drugs that the redhead had ingested. That's all it was. He pushed the redhead away from him. "Come on, Reno. Let's get you settled so you can sleep it off."

"Don't wanna sleep it off," Reno said and a hand rubbed up and down his chest. Sephiroth growled at the touch. He couldn't let go of the Turk or else he would fall to the floor. He dragged the Turk; as it seemed his feet weren't working and he tried to ignore the fact that the red hair was pressed against his chest and the feel of his breath was a very tempting feel as it blew across his skin.

"You smell really good," Reno muttered. Sephiroth was grateful that he was near the couch so that he wasn't licked again. As he pulled Reno away, Reno held his tongue out and gave him a strange smile. "I wanna taste again." He let go of the Turk and watched him fall back on the couch.

Reno's face was quite flushed and Sephiroth reach forward to pull the goggles off so that he could determine if he had a fever or not. His head felt warm, but he was still shaking quite a bit.

Reno moaned. Sephiroth looked at Reno's eyes and saw that there was hardly any blue there with his pupils so dilated. "Sephiroth," he moaned. "I'm cold! It was warmer when you held me." Reno grabbed a hold of Sephiroth's arm and tried to pull him down, but Sephiroth frowned and yanked his arm away from him.

"I will get you something for the chills and then you will go to bed," Sephiroth said, more to himself than to the dazed Turk. He wanted him out of his hair as quickly as possible. He went to the bathroom and pulled out two pills that he often took when he developed similar symptoms from Hojo's treatments. He also grabbed a glass of water.

Reno's shaking had increased by the time he returned and he was working up quite a sweat. "Here, take these," he held out the pills. Reno just gave him a glazed look. He lifted his hands, but he seemed to have not much strength as they collapsed back into his lap.

"I'm cold! Give me back your warmth," Reno whimpered.

Sephiroth sighed. "You need to take these."

Reno smiled and opened his mouth wide with an 'aaw' sound. Sephiroth doubted he had ever sighed so much in his life as he leaned down and place the two pills on the Turk's tongue. He was a bit startled as warm lips wrapped around his fingers before he could pull away. He quickly brought the cup of water to those lips and poured some into his mouth, instructing him to swallow.

The Turk was sweating and shivering, his shirt was almost soaked through with the rancid, chemical smelling sweat. Sephiroth knew it would take awhile for the pills to take effect and stop the chills that were racking the Turk's body and he couldn't put him into bed with wet clothes.

"I'm so cold," Reno whimpered.

Sephiroth shook his head as leaned down to pick up the smaller man and take him to the bathroom. Reno seemed to be gaining his strength back as he developed a death grip on Sephiroth's belly guard straps again. Reno was constantly muttering about how warm he was.

The chemical smell that was coming off of Reno was strong and was soaking his shirt as Sephiroth set the Turk onto the bathroom counter. Sephiroth kept Reno from falling backwards with a firm hand on his shoulder. "I need to get you out of these." Sephiroth said in as firm a tone as he could. Reno closed his eyes and lolled his back so that it was pressed against the mirror.

He was quite a sensual looking being when he was like this and Sephiroth always did like his men with a slimmer build. He liked the look of a well muscled yet agile man. Genesis was like that and, underneath the sloppy clothes that he wore, it appeared that there was nothing sloppy about the body of the Turk.

Sephiroth tried to keep an analytical mind as he removed the clothing and fought off the weakly wandering hands. "I am only doing this so you will not become more ill than you already are," Sephiroth said. He loosened the pants of the Turk and kept telling himself that he needed to get the chemical off of him so that he would recover quicker. Reno had laid his hands at his sides now and was smiling at him.

He stopped himself from admiring the redhead's limber looking body and started to fight off his hands again. "I'm cold," Reno pleaded and shivered.

"The chills will break soon," Sephiroth said, "and you need to get that rancid sweat off your skin."

"I like how you smell," Reno whispered and took a large inhalation of air. "Vanilla."

"Whatever Turk," Sephiroth said as he eased the Turk off the counter. Reno bonelessly fell into his arms again and pressed against him.

"My legs don't work yo." Reno said.

"Try harder," Sephiroth insisted as he tried to get his knees to lock but it just shook the loosened pants off the Turk so that he was holding a man with his pants pooled at his feet and wearing a pair of tight red underwear.

Reno groaned and did seem to be making an effort but it appeared that his legs weren't functioning. "Your hands work fine. Make your legs work!" Sephiroth demanded.

Reno didn't seem to hear his words as he tasted him again. He felt a tongue on his chest and heard Reno moan. "You need to stop doing that." Sephiroth said and shivered.

"Ya like it."

Sephiroth was tempted to throw the Turk in the shower and leave him there. Why was it his responsibility to take care of the pest that he never wanted to have follow him anyway? He should have left him in the lab. "Reno."

"Sephiroth." Reno said and pressed his lips against his chest again. "You know, you're hot, yo."

"Let's get this over with." Sephiroth said pushing the Turk away from his chest and dragging him to the shower. He sat him at the bottom of the tub and turned the water on as hot as he dared. Reno kept shivering and complaining that he was cold and he looked rather pathetic still wearing his bright red underwear and white socks. He aimed the shower at the Turk once it warmed up.

Reno whined as the water hit his face but he didn't move out of the spray. Sephiroth threw him a cloth. "You will need to wash with soap to get that smell off of you."

"I can't," Reno said as he took the cloth and had it flop out of his hands.

"I am not washing you!" Sephiroth said quickly.

"But I can't!" Reno whimpered back, closing his eyes. "Water is still too cold. I need you."

Sephiroth felt a twisting in his gut at those words that he quickly pushed back. Sephiroth gave yet another heavy sigh; he couldn't believe the situation that he was in. He took off his jacket and belly armour so that he would not ruin the leather before he knelt down and took the cloth. Reno's legs weren't working but it seemed that his arms were working just fine and he was not at all prepared for the strength of the tug. He found himself crashing into the tub and nearly in Reno's lap.

"You're warm," Reno mumbled as he looked down at him. Sephiroth spluttered and tried to get out of the tub. He was already soaked and his hair was heavy with water. Reno had his arms wrapped around him. "Please, I need your warmth."

"Let go of me!" Sephiroth demanded but all the twisting and turning he was doing trying to get away from the Turk just ended up with him pressed more tightly against a very damp redhead with lips pressed against his neck.

"But you taste good," Reno whispered, barely heard over the rushing water. Sephiroth pushed himself to stand and turned look down at the wet Turk with the water beating at his back. He was feeling rather uncomfortable with his leather pants still on and getting wet.

"Warmth please," Reno said, reaching up. He looked so pathetic, small and helpless; looking like a drowned rat with his large darkened eyes.

Sephiroth found himself sighing again. "I will get you washed up and then put you to bed," he said. "Then you'll feel better and be warm."

Reno's smile grew. Sephiroth reached down and hauled the Turk to his feet where he wobbled and leaned against him. Sephiroth reached for the soap and cloth and turned the Turk into the water, so that it was beating on Reno's back instead of his.

Reno crooned as he touched him and Sephiroth had to grit his teeth. Not only because he was touching the Turk in such an intimate way but because the sounds were starting to get to him. He was grateful that he was still wearing his pants or else he would have made the situation all the more inappropriate.

Sephiroth cursed lowly as Reno's hands rested on the top of his leather pants and he rubbed the cloth over his shoulders as he wrapped his other arm around his waist to keep the Turk from tumbling in the tub.

Reno's constant wandering hands and kissing lips were very distracting and it was obvious through the underwear that he was wearing that Reno was becoming very excited by the interaction. Sephiroth kept the Turk under the shower until it started to cool. Reno's shivering slowed down and he seemed to be able to put some weight on his feet.

"You need to sleep it off," Sephiroth said as he shut off the water. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Wearing tight leather pants that were now waterlogged accompanied by an increased tightness in his groin area was not helping his situation.

He pulled the Turk out of the tub; grateful that Reno was able to put some weight on his legs. He sat him down on the small bench he had in the bathroom then grabbed a towel and started to dry the Turk. He squeaked when he walked due to the tight leather and Reno giggled at the sound.

"I'm still cold." Reno whined and started to shiver again. Sephiroth sighed at the needy Turk.

"I'll tuck you into bed and you'll feel better," Sephiroth said.

"My underwear is wet," Reno said as he looked down at his wet piece of clothing that was framing a very prominent bulge. Sephiroth turned his eyes away.

"Take them off and wrap this towel around yourself," Sephiroth said taking a step back. He wanted to get changed himself as his pants squeaked uncomfortably as he moved.

"Why don't you take them off?" Reno said. Sephiroth stared at the Turk. His eyes were looking a little clearer but he wasn't sure from his tone if the man was still drugged up.

"I am not stripping you of your underwear!"

"But I can't and I'm cold!" Reno whined and tugged at the wet cloth that surrounded his hips. He was starting to shiver again.

Sephiroth let out another sigh, as he was yet again, pulled into a situation that left him wondering how everything had gotten out of control. He removed Reno's socks first and threw them in the tub.

Sephiroth had to get this done quickly so that he didn't have to look at the nakedness of the Turk as he wrapped him in a towel. He grabbed the sides of the underwear and quickly tugged them off, trying not to look.

Sephiroth grabbed the towel and threw it in the lap and pretended that he was not reacting to what he saw. "You are going to bed."

"You joining me?" Reno whispered as his shaking hands played with the towel.

"No." Sephiroth said simply. He didn't let the Turk say anything else. He quickly scooped up the Turk, making sure that the towel stayed wrapped around his waist and took him into the bedroom. He was not counting on Reno wrapping his arms around his neck and resuming his kissing. He ignored the indignity of the squeaking leather pants. The annoying squeaking just reminded him how uncomfortable he really was and the kissing was just making it worse.

"Stop it!" he demanded as he dropped the Turk on the bed a little too abruptly, causing the towel to jostle and move. Sephiroth closed his eyes quickly and took in a deep breath.

When he opened them, he looked at the shivering Turk. "Please, Sephiroth. I'm cold."

He quickly folded the covers over the Turk and walked himself into the bathroom where he started to peel the wet leather pants off. It was a painful process to get them down his hips considering how tempting the redhead in the other room was. He willed himself to try to think of anything but how that lean body had bounced when he had dropped it on the bed. He tried not to think how those lips felt on him.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into his bedroom to get some dry clothes.

He hoped that Reno would be asleep, but he wasn't. Those drug darkened eyes were looking at him and he was shivering again. "Sephiroth." He chattered as he clutched the blanket around him tightly.

The voice tugged at him. "Please?"

"Those blankets are warm enough," Sephiroth said, making sure that his towel was secure.

The sad whimper pulled him closer to check on the Turk. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. His eyes …they were so desperate. "For a little bit?" Reno whimpered. "Just until I'm warm."

Sephiroth gave another sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Sephiroth pulled the blankets off the Turk who protested briefly as he moved him over slightly and crawled into the bed. He was a bit startled by how quickly the shivering Turk clung to him, pressing his body against him and wrapping his arms and legs around him in a vice-like grip.

The shivering nearly stopped and Reno gave out relieved breath. Sephiroth lay there stiffly unsure of why he was doing this. Reno was soundly asleep rather quickly and Sephiroth found himself twining his arms around the smaller frame.

It was actually quite comfortable under the blankets with the body pressed against him. "Stupid Turk. This is what you get for eating things in the lab." He stroked the head that was pressed against his chest.

Reno made a small grunt that sounded like a giggle but Sephiroth chose to ignore it. He kept stroking the hair of the Turk as the shivering subsided and he eventually succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The first thing Genesis found odd was that Sephiroth's door was open. Sephiroth always kept his door firmly closed and locked to protect against his fan club members. The second was the strange pair of shoes that were sitting by Sephiroth's boots. The third was that he did not smell the dinner that Sephiroth promised to prepare before they went to the play. The fourth; which was what really upset him, was the strange set of goggles on the couch.

"Sephiroth?" he called to the silent apartment. He knew that Sephiroth had had a visit to the labs today and he hoped that Hojo hadn't given him some awful injection that made him smell or worse, sleep. He had plans for the evening and they had nothing to do with sleeping.

Genesis called again and walked to the bedroom, hoping that Sephiroth was just sleeping. He would wake him, force him to get dressed and they still would make the first act. He didn't want to miss it as this was the last time that he would be able to see this version; in Midgar at least.

He was not prepared for the sight that was presented to him. Sephiroth was lying in his bed with another man pressed against his chest. The only thing that was covering them was a towel that Sephiroth had around his waist; Reno had obviously lost his.

A Turk was in bed with Sephiroth.

Reno was in bed with _his_ man.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Genesis roared. Sephiroth's green eyes opened; startled by the yell. Reno just moaned and seemed to clutch and cling to the startled silver haired General even more.

"This is not how it looks!" Sephiroth protested trying to untangle himself from the wiry arms and legs of the Turk.

Genesis ground his teeth together and lost himself in fury as Reno kissed the chest of the man that was his.

* * *

Reno was warned twice, that he shouldn't touch anything, but as usual a bad situation worked out for him in the end but not for Sephiroth who is now in the doghouse with Genesis.

Well, this is for the pesky :iconsignedwithanecks: for the DeivantFirst thingy. Well. I hope it met your expectations and stay away from sugar! She wanted a Sephy and Reno fic where Reno and this is what I came up with.


End file.
